


Hold your tongue

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: This is pure smut.It was written as a response to several prompts I got on tumblr. The numbers at the beginning are the prompts as per the list.It’s 7000 words of smut. No plot really but hey, you all asked for it.Hope you enjoy and review!





	Hold your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut. 
> 
> It was written as a response to several prompts I got on tumblr. The numbers at the beginning are the prompts as per the list. 
> 
> It’s 7000 words of smut. No plot really but hey, you all asked for it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and review!

21 8 9 58 42

  
Her hands neatly undid the tie on her silk robe, shrugging it to the floor with an elegance only Diane Lockhart possessed. 

The slinky material slithered from her body in the most seductive manner, leaving her husband gaping. With a flick of her ankle she stepped out of the garment, biting her bottom lip as she took in his hungry gaze. 

She stood before him clad only in the daintiest lace lingerie, the sheer material fitted to her curves like a second skin.  

Her blue eyes met his green, their intensity speaking volumes as her sexy smile quickly morphed into a mischievous smirk.

“Like what you see, McVeigh?” she goaded already knowing the answer. As much as he protested that he didn’t care for clothes and how she dressed, he never seemed to complain when French lace was involved.

Her hips swung sexily as she moved toward the bed, climbing onto it before crawling up and coming to rest over his lap.  

Her knees fell to either side of his thighs as she rocked her pelvis into his. Her hands moved to his neck, threading together behind it. 

Kurt breathed in deeply, his hands falling to her hips to steady her as their eyes locked on each other. 

She smelled good, really good and as her tongue dipped out to swipe across her bottom lip, he couldn’t help but think how good she’d taste.  

Her hands parted, each finding a shoulder to rest upon as she leant forward and stole a kiss. 

“Shall we go over the rules?” Diane asked as she pulled back slightly, her grin naughty as she dipped a hand between them; slowly tracing down his bare chest. Her fingers tickled his skin, drifting through sparce hair and stopping maddeningly short of where he wanted. 

Giggling slightly at his grumpy pout, she quirked an eyebrow. Kurt merely stared at her for a moment, lost in the desire of her blue orbs.  

“There are rules?” he queried with a frown, his mind distracted as her touch skated over his nipples. 

“Of course there are rules! I don’t play for fun!” she giggled and Kurt smirked at her hungrily, his tongue darting out to swipe at his bottom lip. 

“That hasn’t been my experience.” he replied seductively, his eyes running up and down her scantily dressed figure; dark with lust. Diane merely smiled, her hands moving to cup his face. 

“First one to make a sound loses.” she began. “Heavy breathing is... acceptable, but muffling moans into a pillow is not.” 

A low rumble of a laugh bubbled from deep in Kurt’s chest, his eyes bright as he shook his head in amusement. 

“Think you can handle that, Cowboy?” she continued; provoking him, her own eyes distracted by the smug smirk beneath his moustache. 

“I’m not the one who has a problem keeping quiet.” he replied with a knowing smirk. “Stoic and silent remember?” he teased, his thumbs pressing into her hipbones as he rocked her body into his. “Besides,” he added. “...you’re the screamer.” 

His low tone sent a shiver running through her body. The way his mouth curled around his words was just so...dirty...sexy. Diane licked her lips, grinding down onto his growing desire. 

“I know when to hold my tongue.” she whispered breathily, moving her lips to press a kiss to the sensitive skin beneath his ear. 

“We’ll see.”

“We will.” she flirted back with a smirk. 

“What do I get if I win?” he questioned, enjoying her gasp of surprise as he rocked up into her dampening panties, hitting just the right angle. 

“What do you want?”

 “You.” he replied simply, shrugging slightly. 

 “You already have me.” she whispered back, her slim digits dancing across his collarbone in a teasing touch. 

“Well, that's true.” he drawled, his fingers sliding under the delicate lace covering her hipbones, his rough thumbs stroking her soft pale skin in the most sinful way. Diane smirked at the possessive move. 

“Okay, so seeing as I already have you, then I want a weekend away. No work, no cell service, no clothing. Nothing but you and me and a bear skin rug for 72 hours.”

“Okay, and if I win... you come with me to the DNC ball to hear Hilary speak, full tux, mandatory dancing and afterward you take me home and I get to do whatever I want!”.

"You drive a hard bargain, Lockhart." he flirted with a dangerous smirk, his eyes dark and expressive.  

"You in, McVeigh?” she retorted with a bounce of an eyebrow. Kurt stared at her for a long moment, his finger's doodling patterns into her hips beneath her lace panties.

"Absolutely." he replied confidently, accepting her challenge. His expression was smug and daring as he met her sly grin.

Diane brought her index finger up to her lips, mouthing the word "Shhh,". Kurt nodded, bucking up into her. Diane's eyes fluttered as she smiled, excited by the game they were starting.

Opening her blue eyes they locked onto his green as she bit down on her bottom lip. She pressed her palm to his chest once again and curled her fingers inwards, gently scratching his skin. She looked at him with seductive smirk, her eyes blinking innocently at him through her thick lashes. 

Kurt gulped slightly, he was beyond sure he was going to win their little game, however he'd always had a weakness for those coy blue eyes. There was something oddly sexual about the way she played the meek, wholesome angel, when he knew she was anything but.

Diane smiled, licking her lips and drawing Kurt's eyes to the movement. Damn, he was going to miss the moans that usually fell from those full lips. With a small tug on her hips, he pulled her even closer to his body, his mouth just ghosting across hers in a soft kiss.

She kissed him back, slow and restrained, working into it. This was a marathon after all, and one she fully intended to win. His arm curved around her trim waist, his rough hand skating down the smooth, warm skin of her bare back. 

Tilting his head he deepened the kiss, feeling her shudder to suppress a moan as his tongue skated across the roof of her mouth. Diane's hands snaked out across his broad shoulders, rocking her hips into his at a steady, dizzying rhythm.  

Kurt smiled into their lip lock pulling back to nip at her throat, his teeth gently scrapping along the sensitive flesh. Diane licked her lips again arching into his touch as her head fell back and her eyes fell shut. 

He smirked as he swiped his tongue across her defined collarbone, the seductive movement making her month fall open. He felt her muscles tense as he leaned forward, running his hand down her thigh aggressively, pulling her tighter into his hips. 

Her mouth immediately scrambled for his, kissing her husband forcefully and stealing his breath away. Her lithe fingers pressed into the back of his neck, kneading his muscles as she rocked her body into their fierce lip-lock.

The tension between the couple built quickly, both excited and terrified to explore the uncharted waters—for them at least—of silent sex. Both were confident they would come out as the victor, although Kurt was hard pressed to figure out how Diane was going to survive this.

He could already feel her holding back; kissing him harder, muffling her moans as his dexterous fingers dipped beneath the rough lace of her panties. His hand naughtily grazed across her heat, not quite touching her. He smirked. 

 _This was going to be so much fun_. 

Diane shivered as his fingers curled around bottom of her underwear tugging it downward before letting it snap back against her. She gulped hard, her body felt like it was on fire and she couldn't make a sound.  

Kurt’s hand slipped beneath her panties again. He teased her slick skin lightly, his fingers carelessly touching her beneath champagne silk, before sliding around to her backside and cupping her ass firmly. He felt her shoulders heave, her breathing changing as she tried to stifle a gasp. 

Diane bit into her bottom lip and shifted her weight off his lap, flipping their positions so that he straddled her. Kurt smirked down at her, seeing the move for what it was, a way for her to keep quiet; they both knew how quickly she was losing it. With his knees on either side of her, he rocked his body down into hers, his hand leaving her panties and trailing up her side. 

She looked breathless, almost winded, and he arched an eyebrow arrogantly, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth. Diane responded in kind, her lips capturing his in a fierce embrace as her hands threaded into his hair; keeping him in place.

She drew him into another deep kiss, her tongue sneaking into his mouth to steal his breath in a dangerously backhanded move. She knew he loved it when she kissed him like this, all slow and sexy, all tongues and teeth; all consuming.

His hand skated up her skin, tickling her side and making her body arch away from his. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she broke their kiss, shaking her head meaningfully. Kurt merely smirked back, understanding. Diane was ticklish. He’d discovered it years ago, a wondrous discovery born of cold January nights and nothing to do but touch her – everywhere. 

Her blue eyes were thunderous as they met his and Kurt chuckled silently before rolling his eyes and nodding; agreeing. He wouldn’t use her weakness against her. It would be too easy anyway, and not nearly as much fun as making her scream out in complete, desperate pleasure.

With a grateful peck to his lips, her wicked hand moved lazily down his chest, nails catching just slightly in the sparse littering of hair she found there. Kurt dipped his head again, his mouth drawing patterns along the line of her throat in slow, sensual movements.

Diane bit into her bottom lip once more, arching into the pressure of his lips on her sensitive skin, one hand gripping at the base of his neck and the other daring to sneak lower on his chest. 

Her manicured fingers dexterously reached his navel, three slender fingers just barely sneaking inside the cotton of his boxer-shorts. Kurt's breath hitched as stroked the sensitive skin beneath his hips, lifting her leg and pressing a knee into his side as she arched her back. The new angle had her chest pressing up from beneath him, her body rocking into his with enough purpose to test his control.  

Her hand in his boxers, as well as her soft naked flesh pressing up into his, had Kurt gulping, pausing their kiss as he tried to fight the urge to groan.  

Diane smiled, pleased. Bucking her hips up more forcefully, she took advantage of his waver by curving a leg around his thigh; her foot dragging slowly up and down his calf as she began rhythmically bumping her pelvis into his.

It felt good, damn good, but he knew that move - knew every move she had, and while it was sinfully distracting, it wasn't going to break his resolve.

With a smug peck to her lips, he smirked down at her, tightening his knees against her thighs. Diane shivered at the pressure, her hand in his boxers retreating back to his chest to lay her palm flat against his skin, just _touching_ him.

The tension between them was stifling, their eyes locked in a foreplay that almost rivaled the sex itself. So much of their relationship was shared in silence, Kurt was a man of few words and she'd become accustomed to his way of communication - touches, looks, smiles and kisses. 

Slowly his hand moved to her hand, drawing one and then the other above her head, his gaze never leaving hers. Diane breathed in deeply, feeling her arousal increase at his dark, hungry eyes. His large hand covered her wrists firmly, pinning them to the pillow above her head as he dipped his head forward to kiss her.

His mouth danced across hers teasingly, sucking on her full bottom lip slightly before swiping his tongue across it; seeking entry. Diane stifled a moan against his mouth, welcoming his advances and kissing him back deeply. God but this man would be the death of her. Her body strained against his hold, desperately trying to follow his mouth as he broke their kiss. His name was on the tip of her tongue, her lips pursing together to form the word before she realized her whine might cost her the game.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, earning him a dark look before he pressed his lips to hers once more. His mouth trailed away from hers, casually making its way down the column of her neck; being sure to use the tip of his tongue on the sensitive patch of skin that always made her squirm.

Her body shifted beneath his, her arms tensing under his hand as her foot pressed harder into his calf; chastising him for unfairly using that move against her. He knew how her knees turned to jelly when he touched her there, knew how she shivered when his lips ghosted over that spot. Kurt laughed silently at her outrage, stealing another kiss from her throat.

Diane thrust her hips up into his, trying to throw him. Kurt merely pulled back to look down at her, his hand pinning hers to the pillow slipping lower to hold her elbows, as his mouth moved lower on her body; brushing across the expensive material covering her chest. 

His free hand skated up to cup a breast, massaging it; making her back arch even further and her eyelids flutter.

Her pale skin was flushed under his lips, her nipples hard against the rough lace of her bra. 

 _God, this was torture_.

Kurt smiled against her before tugging on a peaked nipple with his teeth. Diane breathed in deeply biting her bottom lip as she finally pulled her arms free from his grip. Her petite fingers pushed into his hair immediately, raking her nails across his scalp in move that had him faltering. Kurt was a man of many turn-ons, but her hands running through his hair never failed to get him going.

Dragging across smooth skin, his teeth nipped at her, leaving small bruises in their wake. Diane moved her hands to his shoulders, pushing upward with all her might, needing him to slow down, her body was already too hot, too wet, too wanting, she knew if he didn't let up she was going to scream before he'd even really  _touched_  her.

She wished she could speak, make a noise, anything to stop him. His teeth moved to her other breast, latching onto her nipple through the lace and Diane parted her lips, almost whimpering; the action so close to a sound he actually paused and looked up at her. Diane shook her head as she met his eyes. Although he was driving her crazy, torturing her with all her favourite things, she still wasn't ready to let him win.

Kurt moved to the small bow between her breasts, tugging on it playfully, his eyes smirking up at her from beneath dark eyebrows. Diane tilted her head back again and closed her eyes tightly, unable to look at him. Those eyes, those deep green eyes could break her if she let them. 

Her breath caught in her throat as Kurt moved his mouth back to her neck, his hips rocking into hers hard. Her body tensed as she tried to fight off the shiver of electricity that ran through her.  

Her hands on his shoulders slipped down to trail over his chest, her red nails pricking across his nipples in the most appealing way. His hips jerked in response to the stimulation, his breath coming out in a laboured puff. Diane smiled, happy he was struggling even half as much as she was. 

Kurt's eyes thinned at her winning grin, moving his lips back to a sensitive nub and sucking on it hard. His wife arched up, the bristles of his moustache only adding to the dizzying sensation. She tried to calm herself taking a deep breath, her shoulders heaving up and down with the effort; her abdomen contracting pleasurably beneath him. That would teach her, he thought smugly, only to have his smirk wiped clean off his mouth a moment later.

Diane's hands skated further down his chest, clumsily trying to shove his boxers down. The angle was off and so she cupped him over the cotton instead, her lips curling into a triumphant smile when he rocked up against her hand. Kurt froze, and she could feel his breath against her stomach; quick and harsh as he tried to remain silent. 

Once he calmed himself enough his hands ran down her sides coming to a stop at the start of her lacy knickers. His long fingers played with the elastic over her hipbones, tugging it and letting it snap back against her skin, the sensation mixing between painful and pleasurable.  

Diane pressed her lips together tightly, retaliating by sliding her dainty fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers. Kurt bucked into her, his eyes screwed tightly shut as she curled her fingers around him, pumping once, twice. 

Setting his jaw firmly, Kurt wrapped his hand around her wrist, either trying to stop her movements or encourage them - he wasn't sure at this point. It was one hell of a choice, allowing her to continue with these toppling ministrations or pulling back and losing the heated contact of her flesh on his. His mind was fuzzy with indecision, the only thing that seemed to make sense was to duck down and kiss her, muffling a desperate groan into her mouth.

Diane smiled into the kiss, stroking his length with determined fingers. All's fair, she thought holding back a snicker. He was throbbing in her hand, hot and hard and desperately jutting into her touch. God, she wished she could hear him groan, his low gruff growl of encouragement. He broke their kiss when the need for air became too much, resting his forehead against hers as he panted, trying to slow his heartbeat. His fingers curled more firmly around her wrist, finally forcing her hand from his boxers.

Diane grinned, her eyes sparkling up at him, her eyebrow arched mockingly. He didn't need words to know what she was thinking, something along the lines of _pace yourself old man_. 

For a long moment they merely stared at each other, green eyes locked on blue, his hands on either side of her head, his knees pressed against the outside of her thighs. The quiet between them was thick with desire, both of them speaking volumes with just looks. 

Finally, Kurt moved again, licking his lips before ducking to press hot, open-mouth kisses to her throat, then her collarbone, and then, lower still. Diane smiled at the ceiling, revelling in the way his tongue sporadically dipped out to taste her skin. Her arms curled around his broad shoulders, her fingers tangling into the hair at base of his head as she held him to her. 

Diane's body withered against his, her stomach muscles contracting as he kissed a line down from her bellybutton to the edge of her champagne panties. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head, as she bit the side of her cheek to keep from screaming as he went even lower, pressing a kiss to her lace covered heat; teasing her.

Why had she thought this game was a good idea again?

Diane tilted her head back, gripping his thick hair tightly as her hips pushed up into him, begging him to get rid of the scrap of lace covering her. Kurt smirked against her, turning his head to the side and pressing a bruising kiss to her pale thigh. 

She knew his sucking meant he was leaving a mark there, that tomorrow a purplish hickey would surface in that exact spot and remind her of who she belonged too. It was a primal reaction, him wanting to mark his territory and her reveling in the knowledge that, yes, she very much was his in mind, spirit and body.

His mouth jumped to the other thigh, leaving another bruise before he moved up slightly, marking the thin skin over her hipbones. Diane shivered, her fingers bunching tightly into the sheets, desperate for him to pull her underwear down and just _touch_ her. This was bordering on torture, pure, sweet torture.

His touch was electric; running through her like a sparking current, making her shiver. His kisses on her skin were almost like hearing his voice. Almost. Very little compared to his low, sexy drawl. Kurt may be a man of few words, but when he did speak, when he whispered filthily into her ear, it never ceased to get her hot.

Kurt's tongue darted out to taste the saltiness of her skin as his lips dragged up her stomach. His mind was locked in indecision, should he end this quickly? Hold her down, fuck her hard and fast until she was screaming and coming, or should he draw it out? Take his time, kiss every inch of her soft pale skin, slow and sensual, make love to her until it physically hurt not to make a sound?  

Diane drew him back from his thoughts as she squeezed her hands down between them, pushing at the lace material trying unsuccessfully, to get her panties off herself. He considered briefly how desperate she must be if she was already resorting to this, before ducking down and kissing her again. 

Her tongue wrapped around his, a safe and easy way for both of them to keep quiet. Kurt’s slow, sexy kiss lulled her into a false sense of security, his mind made up on just how he was going to break her. 

He knew her and all the things that drove her mad, all the tricks that made it impossible for her to keep  silent. His large hand reached down between them, pushing her hand away before dipping inside the damp lace that still partly covered her.

Diane tensed as two long fingers pushed into her wet heat, her body frozen as a shock of pleasure ran through her. He always was good with his hands. Kurt smirked beneath his moustache, his eyes latched onto her face, greedily taking in every ounce of pleasure he saw there. 

His hand stretched the material of her underwear, his thumb moving to draw hard circles on her clit. Diane bit her lip as her hips rocked up into his dexterous digits, desperate and wanton.  

Her nails bit into the skin of his neck viciously as he changed the angle of his fingers, curling them into a come hither motion. She swallowed hard, her lips pressed tightly together as she froze, her body alight as she tried to hold back a shudder.  

Normally, she wouldn’t turn down an orgasm, normally she’d let him get her off as many times as he pleased, but normally, normally she’d be allowed to scream. None of this was normal.  

Her toes curled into the sheets as she took a deep shuddering breath. Kurt lifted his head and met her eyes with a naughty smile. His green eyes mocking her as she squirmed. 

He almost felt sorry for her, _almost_. Her beautiful eyes were smoky with desire and the stress of remaining quiet, her lips red from being bitten. He  _almost_  felt sorry, except, well, except for the fact that watching her, looking into her blue, blue eyes had him twitching. God, she made him weak. 

Kurt plunged two fingers inside her again, causing her lips to part, her body shying away from his touch. Her back arched off the bed, her lips moving soundlessly as she bucked into his hand. God, but this felt good. 

After a few seconds of torture; his fingers inside her, his lips drawing across her throat, his breath hot on her skin, she grit her teeth, her blue eyes shooting open furiously. This wasn’t over yet. She was too stubborn to let him beat her.  

Shaky hands moved to his hair, tugging on it weakly as he continued his assault. She couldn't take much more of this - his sporadic thrusts, fast then slow, deep then shallow, random and wicked, she had to make a move. Her eyes fluttered as she let her fingers skate down his torso, two could play this game. 

Her dexterous digits slipped under the waistband of his underwear again, making a ring with her thumb and index finger before dragging it up and down his hard length. 

Kurt bucked into the contact, his head dropping to the nape of her neck as his fingers stilled inside her. He couldn't think straight, could barely manage breathing as she worked hand along velvet skin. She could feel his adams apple bob against her collarbone as he gulped hard, the knowledge that she was doing this to him making her grin.

His fingers were still deep within her, his thumb frozen on her clit as she touched him. Slowly, Diane began to thrust her hips, fucking herself with his stoic fingers as she continued to work him over. 

Kurt lifted his head slightly, looking down at his smug wife, before ducking down to smother her mouth with a deep kiss. His upper body shivered as she curled her entire fist around him, pumping harder, his hand slipping out of her panties to once again grip her wrist. 

The pressure on her wrist had her releasing his length, the slight pain of his strong grip making her frown. She tilted her lips up, seeking out his as his fingers left her underwear and skated up her smooth stomach, leaving a wet trail.  

He kissed her roughly, holding her to the sheets as she rocked up against him. Her skin touching his, the heat of their bodies engulfing them both. 

He’d forgotten, forgotten, how good she felt, how wonderful it was to be pressed tightly against her. 

He closed his eyes and set his jaw, moving his palm to her thigh as her hand moved back to him, touching him, slowly. Her rhythm of tighten,

relax, repeat, driving him out of his mind. She flicked her thumb casually over the head and he dug his nails into her flesh, shifting his weight and leaving welts on her soft skin. Diane winced slightly, her grip around him tightening again. 

Suddenly it was too much, and Kurt grit his teeth, his jaw clenched in agony. In a last attempt to keep his control, he slid a hand under her arse, lifting her and flipping their positions. 

He dragged her over him, not the smartest move considering how hot she looked above him but he had no other choice. Her silky curves combined with the dainty champagne lace making his heart beat faster than he could ever remember it beating. 

Yes, it may have been foolish to put her above him all sexy and half naked but in the moment it was the only way to get her hand off him. 

Her fingers loosened as she stared down at him, her mouth hanging open in a surprised smile. With a slow knowing smirk Diane released him, her hand drifting up his bare chest to rest over his sternum. Kurt drew his hands over her ass again, the tips of his fingers just teasing beneath the lace, before they danced up the smooth skin of her back to flick at the clasp of her bra. 

He unsnapped the lace with ease, his green eyes smirking up at her blue as he waitied not releasing the two sides yet, building the tension once again. Diane’s eyes slid shut, unable to meet his lust-filled gaze any longer. God, but the way he looked at her, it was almost enough to make her come. 

Kurt waited patiently, smugly grinning at her pained expression. Finally, he released the garment behind her back, letting it fall forward limply. 

Diane ground her hips into his, her nipples hard and desperate as he dragged the straps of her lace bra down her arms, allowing her to shrug it off and to the side. His mouth reached up quickly, wrapping around a peak and tugging hard. Her body jerked forward, her back arching into his mouth. The hot, wet touch of his tongue against her flesh was almost too much, her lips parted once again, desperate to make a sound. His name was hanging off her lips, her whole body shaking with desire.  

Kurt’s teeth pulled at her nipple naughtily, the slight pain enough to force her eyes open. He smiled, his lips leaving her flesh with a slight plop. 

Diane thinned her eyes, her hands coming to rest against his chest as he tried to latch onto her other breast. She shook her head with a dark grin slowly dragging her hands down his chest, over his hips, hooking her pinkies into his boxers and scooting back, tugging them down as she moved off the bed.

Kurt almost groaned as her small hands curled under his arse, pulling the boxers right off and casting them away. With a teasing smirk, Diane brought her index finger to her lips, biting down on the tip of her nail in a seductive move. Kurt gulped, feeling his length twitch at the mere sight of his wife’s sultry gaze. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.  

With a sexy lick of her lips, she climbed back onto the bed, and crawled over him. Her fingers laced into his as she pressed soft, warm kisses along his thighs and navel.

Kurt bit his tongue, gritting his jaw as he tasted the rich copper of blood. He swallowed, suppressing a growl. He moved his hands from hers, threading his fingers into her golden hair, fumbling to reach her shoulder, trying to grip her and pull her body back up. 

His control was tested to the max as she traced his ribs with her tongue, flicking teasingly along the heated skin before she threw him a hungry look and pressed her lips— 

 _Oh God_. 

Kurt jerked as Diane let her mouth close around him, her slim digits moving to his hips to hold them down and keep him in place. Kurt gulped, his hard length thrusting up into the hot cavern of her mouth as he tried desperately to reach for her. He knew if he didn’t put an end to this, if he didn’t stop that practiced movement of her tongue, he’d lose this game in a heartbeat. 

Kurt’s large hand scrambled for her upper arm, his fingers curling tightly around it as he tugged her upward. Once he had shifted her body slightly, he slid an arm around her trim waist, forcing her to release him as he brought her mouth back to his.  

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t have stopped her, whenever his wife dropped to her knees it was mind-blowing, but he couldn’t risk it, not tonight at least. 

Diane smiled against his lips, slipping her tongue out to drag across his bottom lip; seductively inviting him to deepen their kiss. 

Kurt’s hand drifted up from her waist to cup a breast, his nimble digits once again playing with a peaked bud. The movement took her breath away and she had to pull back, panting as he repeated the twist and turn on her other nipple. God, but that felt good. 

Diane almost squeaked as her husband pulled her flush against him, her soft body meshing with his hard one. Kurt breathed in deeply as she ground her body into his, her fingers carding through his hair sexily as they exchanged a few more teasing little kisses.

Her head dropped to the nook of his neck, breathing out hot pants of air against his throat as he continued to brush over sensitized nerves with the tips of his fingers. Diane sighed as she pushed her lace covered heat against his skin, the sensation blinding. He was a fool if he thought the damp lace rubbing against his tip wouldn't affect his control. The mere thought of the wet material had him bucking. 

Suddenly, in a dexterous move, he flipped them over so he once again hovered above her. Diane blinked up at him, her eyes dazed slightly as she struggled to catch up. With a chaste, almost mocking kiss to her cheek, he shifted his body down, taking almost all of his weight off her. 

Slowly, oh-so slowly, his eyes traced down her body, his hungry gaze making her squirm even before his hot lips wrapped around a hard nipple. 

He moved his mouth over her breasts, stopping every few seconds to leave a mark she’d hate him for tomorrow. Her hands were threaded into his hair, tugging almost painfully with each nip of his teeth. He could feel her resolve flailing, her breathing becoming deeper as her hips rocked up into his blindly. 

With one last bite to her nipple he pulled back, his hands drifting down the smooth skin of her stomach to curl around delicate lace. Her panties slid down her legs as Kurt backed off the bed, dragging the damp material off her ankles and tossing them over his shoulder.  

Sexily, nonchalantly his lips broke into a grin and Diane knew his next move before he’d even completed the action. His mouth dropped to her slim calf, slowly dragging upward. 

He felt her shivering, her heart thundering and her panting waspy as she tried unsuccessfully to breathe through the pleasure. 

Kurt bit back a chuckle, knowing if she didn't calm down soon, she was going to have to make a noise.

His teeth bit into the soft flesh of her inner thigh as a hand splayed across her lower abdomen. His remaining hand moved to the bend of her knee, hooking into it and pulling her toward him. 

Diane braced her foot against his shoulder and

gripped the sheets tightly, trying half-heartedly to stop him. She wasn't sure she really wanted to. 

He rubbed his hand over her knee possessively, looping it over his shoulder and slowly kissing his way up the inside of her thigh. Occasionally, he’d scrape his teeth gently against the smooth flesh, nipping here and there to drive her wild. 

Diane took a deep, heavy breath and shivered. She had almost convinced herself she could handle this, that she could keep quiet. It didn’t take long for her to realize how very wrong she had been.

His tongue hit her heat in just the right way and Diane’s breath hitched. The sound itself so close to a moan Kurt actually stopped, lifting his head to confirm. His eyebrows bounced up teasingly and Diane shot him a murderous look shaking her head. No. Not yet. He hadn’t won yet. Though, at this point it was only a matter of time. 

Kurt shot her a shit-eating grin before he dropped his lips back down to her heat, kissing her in much the same way as he had kissed her lips earlier. 

Diane curled her legs behind his shoulders, arching her back. She shivered, her head thrashing from side to side as her knuckles turned white bunching her bedsheets together. She couldn’t breathe, this was suffocating and, God, so fucking delicious. 

Diane bit her lip as his tongue dragged up and down her clit, before sucking on the sensitive nub teasingly. _Fuck_! She was so hot, so close; all she wanted to do was moan and scream, twist around on her bed, begging him loudly not to stop. She wanted to say his name, shriek it so loudly their neighbours would complain, and the restraint she was showing was killing her. 

It was really taking all her energy to keep quiet, and he wasn't cutting her a break. She ran a shaking hand through her sweaty hair; pushing it off her face in an attempt to cool down. 

Her breath caught in her throat again and suddenly she didn't think she could scream if she was allowed to, because this felt too damn good. 

Her orgasm rippled through her body, fire burning through her every nerve in the most sinful explosion. Her eyes shut tightly and she arched her back, thrusting her hips into his mouth again and again. 

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, the slight pain distracting enough to keep her quiet for a few more moments. 

Kurts large hand wrapped around her knee tightly; and the touch sent a shock up her spine. Diane breathed in sharply, slowly regulating her heart beat as Kurt lazily kissed his way back up her body again. 

His lips assaulted her neck, his teeth scraping her across a thundering pulse, as she tilted her head back, her eyes slipping back into her skull. 

Part of her couldn’t believe she’d done it, she’d managed to come without a sound and the knowledge made her smug. She smirked to herself, her eyes still closed as she revelled in her self-control, God she was good! 

Suddenly, her blood ran cold as Kurt’s hand smoothly slithered back down her thigh and back between her legs. Without warning he thrust two fingers inside her, curling the digits while the threads of her orgasm were still sparking. 

Diane threw her head back and let out a sound that was somewhere between a scream and a moan. Her body shaking as she came again, hard. 

He grinned triumphantly.

"Jesus, Kurt," she shrieked loudly, her fingernails clawing into the skin of his shoulders. 

With a quick move Kurt removed his fingers, lifting her limp legs, he wrapped them around his lower back, giving her little time to lock her ankles before he entered her roughly. 

It took all of his will-power to keep quiet as he sunk into her slick heat. She felt perfect, delicious and sinful and Kurt almost came right there. 

Diane tightened her muscles wickedly, desperate to at least break him like he’d broken her. Sure, she’d lost, but she’d be damned if she didn’t bring him with her.  

His head fell to her shoulder and he pushed his forehead against her, his head spinning with the effort of breathing and holding back a curse. Her small hands cradled his neck and he listened to her moaning and whimpering. Diane mumbled words of encouragement amongst gasps and shrieks and screams - all of which she was now free to make.

"God, Kurt, harder, yes— _God_ ," she whimpered in breathy, sultry gasps, until her alto voice broke and she lost the ability to speak all over again. 

He grit his teeth and thrust into her harder, feeling her shiver in his arms. He felt her lips against his ear, her pants low and desperate. 

“Come on, Kurt, say my name.” she begged prettily, her blue eyes flying open to meet his green as he lifted his head from her neck. “Say my name.”

He shook his head with a determined smirk and took Diane’s mouth in his, kissing her good and hard, shutting her up for a minute. Her words were too much, too easy to comply with, but he had a game to win. 

He thrust into her a few more times, his movements rough, hard and erratic. Suddenly he was there and her words of encouragement were drowned out by the blood pounding through his ears. 

Kurt climaxed, muffling a moan against her damp collarbone. Diane cried out as she felt him spill hotly into her, her body still sparking with pleasure from her earlier release. 

“Oh, Kurt.” she gasped softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him more firmly against her. He always felt so good on top of her. 

Her fingers combed through his damp hair, slowly feeling his body relax and breathing return to normal. He pushed up slightly, smirking down at his wife before pressing a quick, smug kiss to her lips. 

Diane laughed carelessly, her fingers in his hair demanding as she deepened their kiss. His tongue slid against hers lazily, an old dance they loved so well. 

Slowing the kiss again, her trailed his mouth along her jaw and up to the shell oh her ear. 

"I win," he growled in a low, husky voice. He buried his face in her blonde curls, rolling to her side and pulling her into him snugly. 

 "Making up for lost words?" she mocked sourly, shifting to her side slightly and running her palm over his chest until it stilled over his pounding heart. He growled and breathed her in deeply, his lips brushing her temple now.

Pulling back she looked at him through her eyelashes. Her sharp, aqua eyes narrowed as she arched an eyebrow. He drew his knuckles lazily over her hip and pulled her leg over his, stroking her thigh absentmindedly.

"Stoic and silent really is an apt way to describe you, isnt it?" she teased, a little perturbed that he had so effortlessly kept silent through that whole fucking thing. He shrugged casually, smirking at her. 

"I hunt, Diane. If there’s a bear near you and you make a sound, you die.” he offered up with a smug smile. 

Diane rolled her eyes. Lord help her; only a hot-tempered democrat would challenge a stoic-cowboy to something like this. 

Kurt rubbed his hand in circles on her thigh, placing kisses against her temple and in her hair as he waited for her response. 

Diane merely smirked, and used the leg he'd so conveniently positioned over him as leverage to pull herself on top of him, her legs moving to straddle his hips. He rested his arm under his neck, looking at her appreciatively. Leaving his other hand resting on her thigh distractingly. 

"Fine then, one weekend, you, me and no clothing for 72 hours." she granted with a nod, reaffirming their initial bet.

"Don’t forget the bear skin rug," he warned.

Diane let out a throaty chuckle as she leaned forward, pressing her finger to his lips gently, with a daring grin. Slowly, she used her digit to part his lips before dipping her head and kissing him tongue firm. 

She entwined their fingers, moving his hands to rest on either side of his head. Slowly, she brought the kiss to an end, sitting back up and smirking as his wanting lips followed hers up greedily. 

She shot her a naughty smile and shifted her hips.  Her lips dropped to his throat, her breathy tone sending goosebumps across his body

"The Quiet Game is over, Kurt," she purred in a sultry voice. Her lips dipping down to his chest, his bellybutton and then, lower still. “This time, make all the noise you want. 


End file.
